Season 4
Season 4 is the fourth season of Falling Skies. Season 4 will premiere June 22, 2014.https://www.facebook.com/fallingskies Unlike the previous seasons which consisted of 10 episodes, Season 4 will consist of 12 episodes. Questions to be Answered *The new role of the human resistance in the Volm-Espheni war. *The new relationship between the humans and the Volm. Due to an attack on the planet where their families are the main Volm force was forced to abandon Earth for the time being. Leaving behind only recon teams, the humans now feel abandoned by the Volm. *The true nature of Alexis Glass-Mason and Anne Glass. *The fate of the Skitter rebellion. While the overall status of the rebellion is unknown, it is revealed in The Eye that Black Hornets are rebel Skitters that have been genetically engineered. *Colonel Weaver's heart condition. Cast Main Cast *Noah Wyle as Tom Mason (Season 1-) *Moon Bloodgood as Anne Glass (Season 1-) *Drew Roy as Hal Mason (Season 1-) *Connor Jessup as Ben Mason (Season 1-) *Maxim Knight as Matt Mason (Season 1-) *Seychelle Gabriel as Lourdes Delgado (Season 1-) *Mpho Koaho as Anthony (Season 1-) *Sarah Carter as Margaret (Season 1-) *Colin Cunningham as John Pope (Season 1-) * Doug Jones as Cochise (Season 3-) *Will Patton as Colonel Daniel Weaver (Season 1-) *Scarlett Byrne 'Falling Skies' Season 4 casts 'Harry Potter' alum Scarlett Byrne for a mysterious role as Alexis "Lexi" Glass-Mason (Season 4-) Recurring Cast * Brad Kelly as Lyle (Season 2-4) * Laci J Mailey as Jeanne Weaver (Season 2-) * Ryan Robbins as Tector Murphy (Season 2-) * Megan Danso as Denny (Season 3-) * Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. Roger Kadar (Season 3-) * Treva Etienne as Dingaan Botha (Season 4-) *Mira Sorvino as SaraMira Sorvino Joins TNT’s ‘Falling Skies’ (Season 4-) *Desiree Ross as MiraDesiree Ross IMDB page (Season 4-) * Dakota Daulby as Kent Matthews (Season 4-) Guest Cast *Erika Forest as Young Alexis "Lexi" Glass-Mason (Season 4, Episode 1- Ghost in the Machine) *Jessy Schram as Karen Nadler (Season 4, Episode 3- Exodus; Episode 6- Door Number Three) Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon (Season 2-) Behind the Scenes To Be Added Episodes Marketing On May 10th, 2014 TNT released a fake promo for an Espheni-brainwashing camp known as "Camp Espheni". While the camp seems normal at first it slowly gets more clear as to what the video is about. It claims that Earth was broken under human rule. Subliminal messages for surrender appear, children happily saying they're going to turn their families in.Official Falling Skies Facebook page Another promo was released on May 22nd, 2014. It featured a Falling Skies side-scrolling game where the player can choose from Tom, Pope, Weaver or Maggie. Each level representing a season. The player selects Tom, the first level Tom approaches Pope and begins to tell him about a battle fought 300 years before, but Pope interrupts him saying he doesn't care and he wants to kill some fishheads. Tom and Pope continue on and kill multiple Skitters. In level 2 Tom is on a Mothership and kills several Crawlies when he is approached by Karen and an Espheni telling him to surrender or die, Tom pretends to surrender and defeats the Espheni with a Skitter electrostaff. In level 3 Tom, Weaver, and Cochise use the Volm Cannon to destroy the Mothership in Boston. Cochise volunteers himself saying Tom should think of his children. Hal, Ben, and Matt are shown cheering, but Weaver says they're soldiers now, which causes them to stop cheering. Tom, Cochise and Weaver proceed to destroy the grid and celebrate, the game ends. Videos File:Falling Skies Special Effects Team|Special Effects Team File:Falling Skies What's to Come in Season 4 - NY Comic Con 2013|What's to Come in Season 4 - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Falling Skies - Season 4 Trailer|Trailer 1 File:Falling Skies - Season 4 Trailer 2|Trailer 2